The Adventures of Ken 10 & Devlin Levin
by Aivlyz
Summary: Ken and Devlin, the new mischievous teens in the Tennyson and Levin's household, is up to it again! This time, they traveled back in time with the help of Dev's time machine (which he 'borrowed' from his dad). Trouble hits them and they're stuck in the past; how will the get back to their present? Will their parents get mad? Will their past parents freak? Find out! 8'D
1. Chapter 1

**Have you guys ever noticed when Ken in Ben 10,000 was tanned like that Kai Green girl? I think it's because they made Ben 10k before Alien Force and what not. So, in that it's Ben probably got married to Kai instead of Julie but, since a lot of people supports Benlie, I was thinking Kenny would look more Asian-ish and not tanned. And, I was wondering why was Kenny's name Kenny? I mean like, Gwen's brother is named Ken... They ran outta names? Lol. And since Gwevin never happened in Ben 10k because of the non existence Alien Force then, I was thinking Kevin _did_ become good... And joined forces between the Plumbers and stuff. Maybe he'd get more mutations again in futures, trying to save the world but Gwen was always there to change him back.**

**This story is mostly about Dev & Ken being rule-breaking teens. ou o**

**My work might be a little OCC but bare with me, I make good plot twisters. I do apologise though. **

**Enough about my rant; ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I will and never will have own Ben 10... -sniff-**

* * *

_Devlin, psst, Dev! Wake up!_

_Oh my god, Dev, how can you be sleeping at a time like this? _

_DEV!_

A pillow was thrown out of nowhere hit Devlin expertly on his face, he groaned and sat up sleepily. "What is it now, Tennyson?" The 16 year-old barked to no one in particular, he was too tired to bother where his cousin was, yes, cousin. His mother, Gwendolyn, and her cousin, Ben, were so close that they insist Devlin considered him as his uncle and the same goes for his cousin- Kenny about Gwen. "You gotta be kidding me," Kenny shook his head in disgust at where his cousin slept, "You forgot what day today was, right? And to think we had been talking about it all night."

Devlin suddenly was fully awake, "Oh." he said lamely then a big grinned plastered across his face. Today was the day both their parents went away on vacation for a whole month, that is like the biggest bonus in their whole three months of summer vacation! Leaving the two teenagers all by themselves; oh, the freedom they had! But the night before they left, both mothers had been giving lectures about how they can't leave one another's side. "Make sure to stay over each other's houses. We don't mind if you both sleepover at your friends' but, _no _parties." Gwendolyn said to both the teenagers who gladly rolled their eyes. "And," Julie added, "Take your cellphones with you at _all_ time. Call us if anything happens and stay out of trouble. Remember to look out for each other, alright?"

Both the teens nodded at their mothers, they can't wait for them to leave them alone! Why can't mothers be like their fathers? So carefree and relaxed, then the thought of their fathers not giving a shit about them at all make them take back their comments about their mums. "Take care now, sport." Kevin said to both of them which was followed by Ben saying, "Yeah, try not to have too much fun while we're gone." Both fathers winked and their sons who smiled back slyly, oh the bond they had was truly unique and unbreakable! And then with one last goodbye and a peck on the cheek from their mothers, Devlin and Ken found themselves waving at their parents who were settling into a huge RV which Kevin built; he called it the 'Rustbucket VI" They both yelped in excited when they couldn't the vehicle anymore and decided to only start their mischief tomorrow morning and spent hours and hours talking about it till they finally fell asleep.

Devlin took a quick shower and slid into his normal black and grey hoodie while Ben has his normal white shirt on with a thick black line going down the front, its hemps and collar. Then they both headed for Devlin's garage; Kevin had built a separated garage for his own son, as much as he loved him, Kevin still didn't like people rummaging his garage... Unless it was Gwen, then it's okay. "So, like I said yesterday night," Devlin began when he walked towards his car his dad had built for him from scratch; it was a simple sports' car, nothing special. His dad told him if he wanted alien tech or whatever in his car, he didn't care, his dad said as long as he had it installed and everything by _himself._ Although Devlin didn't really complain about the challenge. "I've snuck into Dad's garage and found this alien tech; I think it's a time machine cause like, there was a sticky note saying 'TIME MACEAN" on it... My dad spelt 'machine' wrong. Anywho, it looked like dad hasn't really touched it for a while so I took it and fixed it up in my ride." He smirked, taking pride for what a cool thing he had done till it died away when Kenny said, "Dood, don't you know you'll be getting into so much trouble when your dad finds out."

"Meh," Devlin shrugged, being the indurate boy he was. "I'll take my chances then. Now, c'mon, hope it. I wanna test this out."

Kenny agreed excitedly and they both sat in the car silently, Devlin then reached over to the time machine and pushed buttons, "How far back to you wanna go?" he asked his cousin. He cousin asked to go back to when his parents were the same age as them; he wanted to see how they acted when they were teenagers. Devlin had to agree, he wanted to see it himself too. He turned the dial back hit another button, then in a blink the car blasted into a blinding white hole while the boy slapped their eyelids shut. When they opened them, they were sitting in the Mr. Smoothie's parking lot. "Wow, this place looks a lot run down than the Mr. Smoothie we have in our time." commented Kenny, glancing around. "Please," Devlin snorted, "Earth at this kind of time is merely a level 1 technology planet, it pretty much sucks right now." Kenny was about to say something but then smoke was coming out from where Devlin had installed the time machine in. "GET OUT OF THE CAR," Devlin shouted and opened his door, "NOW!" which Kenny did immediately, they both fled a few feet away before the car gave out a small explosion. Devlin looked at his ride in horror, _Dad is so going to kill me._ He went closer to peer at the damage, the insides of the car was totally damaged and the engine was already busted due to the explosion from the time machine. Strangers were already gathering around to look at the damage, "There's nothing much to see." Ken called out to the people, "Move along, people." Getting attention was the last thing they wanted right now. After a while, everyone was already leaving.

Devlin caught sight of a female who had red fiery hair, _Mum?!_ He thought getting worried already but remembered that he was in the past. He confirmed it was his mum when she saw her oh-so-gorgeous emerald eyes and a male who looked almost like him next to her; he was kind of surprised he had to admit his father looked pretty good at this stage. "I think you should help them..." he heard his mother said to his dad; that was his mum, he was a 110% sure, his mum always helped someone even though it might risk her life. "It was the right thing to do." She would said.

"It's not even my problem, I don't even know them." Kevin shot her suggestion down immediately. Devlin chuckled slightly at his father's reaction; _that was so him._ "What are you laughing at, punk?" Kevin was asking Devlin now which made him froze. "Uh, uhm, nothing... Sir?" Devlin faced the younger version of his father and gave him a weak awkward smile. Gwen raised an eyebrow at Devlin; _why does he look strangle similar to Kevin?_ she thought. "So, uhm, Hi. Sorry about your car..." Gwen cut in before her boyfriend could make another remark at his look-alike. "I haven't seen you guys in Bellwood before. Did you guys just move here?"

"That's cause you'll only know us in the futu-" Ken was about to blow off their cover but was quickly interrupted by Devlin. "What Kenny meant to say there is that, uh..." Devlin stood there a moment thinking what to say to the couple; he could not think of anything what so ever. So Devlin backed away to where Kenny was, grabbed whole of his wrist and ran. "What the heck?" Gwen questioned, seeing the other two teens running away. She was about to go after them but a strong hand was grabbing hers. "Let it go," Kevin muttered. "Ben said there's some Forever Knights we need to get to; he needs backup."

Gwen nodded at him but then thought how lame Ben was, he couldn't handle a few Forever Knights by himself? Please, he was the obnoxious bearer of the Ultimatrix... Maybe something serious is up this time.

* * *

Same A/N in every story; hate it? Love it? Do tell me, I thought it was a pretty fun plot to write. c: Andddd, like I said in all my stories, this is posted on the 24th June 2013, I'll try to update this on Friday, 28th June 2013. Fridays with stories~ Yes, I'm pretty free nowadays. See you then, PEACE, YO!

**P.S: Do rate, review and stuff. I'd feel more motivated just like any other writer. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo guys, this is a pretty okay one, nothing much really going on but I do hope you'll enjoy this. c: Took longer than I expected, meh. I guess this is still pretty much the intro~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben10

* * *

"Took you guys long enough!" Ben shouted at the couple when they got out of the car. He was walking solemnly towards them with both his hands on his pockets. "To Mr. Smoothie's now!"

Both Gwen and Kevin looked at each then back at Ben with an eyebrow raised. "What the hell, man?" He flew his hand above his head, waving them around. "What do you think I am? You're chauffer?" Ben was about to say 'yes', but the look on the dark-headed teen scared him so he piped down and didn't say anything. "Ben," Gwen suddenly said calmly when Ben didn't say anything for a whole 20 seconds, but she wasn't the slightest bit happy, "Kevin's right. We thought you needed help."

Ben didn't really mind talking back to his cousin for once so he said, "Well, I do. I need help from someone to take me to get some smoothies." He then looked at Kevin with a frown, "So, c'mon! Lighten up, smoothies' on me!" He grinned and walked towards the car. "No way, Tennyson." Kevin held his hand up towards his so-called 'best friend'; "You're on your own today. I drove all the way here for nothing." He scoffed and went back into his car. Gwen stood there a while, she didn't know what to do till Kevin honked slightly at her and signal here to retreat back into the car which she eventually did; Ben was staring at the car driving away a few seconds after. He frowned and kicked a random piece of rock and ended up hurting his own foot. "Ow!" he yelped, holding his feet up before he started walking to where the car has driven off. Ben was the biggest idiot in the whole galaxy; bearer of the Ultimatrix, he could have just turned into one of his aliens and went off in light speed but, here he was walking his way home.

Meanwhile, still in the town of Bellwood, Devlin and Kenny were loitering the streets, they honestly have no idea where to head to. Bellwood look so different from how they remembered it; nothing looked the same, well, except for the welcome board which they had already past 5 times. They've been walking in circles. "We've got to find you Dad." Kenny finally suggested, his legs were aching and he didn't feel like talking anymore than one step. "You crazy? He'll kill us, more importantly, he'll kill me!" Devlin exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "You know how my Dad is when I 'borrow' his things!"

"Without asking." Kenny scoffed and received a dirty glare from his cousin.

"Look," Kenny then said in defence, trying to soothed out his cousin, "As long as your mum's with him, everything's going to be fine." He managed a weak smile at the dark-headed teen. Devlin looked at thought for a moment; Kenny was right, as long as his mum was there, Dad always remained... Er, how you say? 'Less violent' than he was. They were already at the end of the streets and both zipped pass a corner, "I guess you're right but, wouldn't Mum freak when she found out we both time-travelled?"

Kenny nodded understandingly, Devlin was right; Aunt Gwen would definitely freak and they both would get grounded for a month. "How about we go see _my_ Dad," he then thought for a moment and said, "Better not. He's too much of an idiot."

Devlin chuckled at his cousin's statement, that was pretty much true, even his mum said it herself about a gazillion times. "Okay," Kenny finally said, "I think we've made up our mind- we're gonna look for your mum."

"And by we, you mean you." Devlin argued flatly; the truth was he was too chicken to freak his mum out, he was secretly a mama's boy but he dared not tell anyone this, not even his mother herself. "C'mon Dev," Kenny whined, "It's better asking for your mum's help in this timeline than ours. We'll be more dead if they found out!"

What was bad is that Kenny was right and what was even worse, Devlin had to agree. "Fine." Devlin finally announced, "But, how will we find her?"

"Easy," Kenny finished, "Remember when your mum had brought us to your grandparents' place? She said it was exactly where she lived when she was a little girl. I might be able to get us there... Maybe Wildmud can help." He pulled his arm up and rummage through the set of aliens of his Ulrimatrix, since his Dad has the only Omnitrix, he gets this one. The middle of his watch shot up and was slammed down again; the teen seconds later into a bright orange dog-looking alien which had no eyes what so ever. "Ew," Devlin made a disgusted face at his cousin, "You should get this one a mouthwash. Your breath smelt like that time Dad tried to cook." He shuddered at the memory; Kevin tried making dinner for an occasion Devlin kind of forgot, but ended up making some kind of black squishy substance. Even Gwen told him to throw it away before he gave anyone cancer just eating that. Devlin then climbed on his mutated cousin, face still twisted up in a disgusted look.

"Kevin, I think you should take me home," the red-headed suggesting, glancing at her boyfriend nonchalantly, "I still got homework I'm not done with and it's due in two days." Kevin made a face at her suggestion, signalling Gwen that he wasn't too keen about her idea. He might as well spent the day with her to get his nerves a little chill, his best friend really had pissed him of; Kevin still haven't got use too Ben being selfish when it comes to asking for help. He wanted to protest but then thought, if doing stupid homework makes her happy, he guessed it made him happy too. "Depends," a little smirk climbing up the tip of his mouth, "Will I get to be there while you do it?"

The smile disappeared when Gwen replied simply with a 'no'. "You'll be too much of a distraction." Gwen reasoned, "plus, it's the last piece of homework I got. I'll be free the for the weekend once I'm done with this." She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, she knew this wouldn't make him protest anymore. After two years of dating, Gwen knew where her boyfriend's weak spot was. Whenever she smiled or ask nicely, Kevin will definitely go with her way without another questioned ask. It was pretty surprising Kevin can be all mushy to this one girl; he was Kevin Levin for crying out loud! He wouldn't even take no crap from anyone especially the bearer of the Ultimatrix, Kevin thought he was lucky since he hardly get beaten up by him- the only reason to that was that brunette was the cousin of his lovely girlfriend. And, as much as she loved Kevin, she loved him too. "Fine."

Gwen wanted to give Kevin a little peck on his cheek before getting out of the car but the smart ex-con saw it coming and turned his head so he lips connected with his instead of his cheek. Gwen didn't mind, really, the kiss went deeper and deeper till both of them were forced to break apart to breathe. "Not fair," Gwen panted, "I just wanted to give you a kiss on the cheek." Kevin smirked at his girlfriend; he knew she liked his kisses but didn't mention it. "Nothing in life is fair, Gwen." He stated and patted her cheek with his palm. The girl shot him a look of annoyance before exiting the car.

"This should be it." Devlin said when him and Kenny, who was still in Wildmud's form, reached a double story house. It looked almost the same to the one's their grandparent's in their time had except that it wasn't so modern looking when comparing the two. Ben turned back to himself after Devlin got off him, "Yep." He couldn't agree any less. "C'mon, let's just hope that your Mum's in while we make the trouble into sneaking in."

The climbed up the tree which was right next to a window. Kenny thought going through the front door or any windows would be too risky so they decided to climb up the tree instead. Kenny could have just transform into one of his alien and just get in easily but the two teens insist of getting in without any transformation; what if Aunt Gwen noticed the green flash anyway? Kenny fell off the tree for the hundredth time, "How the heck did you get up there so easily?" he screamed at his cousin but maintained his voice. Devlin smirked from the top of the tree branch and pointed to himself simply, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough. "Dad's genes."

"Well, I'm not gonna climb that anymore." Kenny made a face and glanced at his watch then muttered under his breath, "I'm going alien."

A big green flash flashed and Kenny has turned into Goop, he went up the tree easily and zipped pass through Devlin redundantly, making Devlin slip on his gooey slim form and fell down screaming like a little girl. "AHHHHH! Uff!" Devlin fell right on his butt, the pain was stinging; his eyes were shut and his face was twisted in pain. Goop turned back into its standing form, "Sorry..." Kenny said when suddenly he turned back into his human form. He tripped and fell on the spot next to Devlin. "OW!" he cried, rubbing his arm. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Dev, dev! I think I broke my arm!" Kenny looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, suck it up, Tennyson." Devlin dusted his jeans while getting up, "Now, c'mon, I'm thinking we try the front door now." He pulled his cousin up by his arm but quickly let it go when his cousin started whaling in pain to ask him to let go. "I'm serious, Dev." Kenny hissed, "I think I broke it."

"Okay, we definitely need Mum for help now." Devlin stated and walked to the main door, "Now, c'mon!" He wanted to break into those knobs like how his Dad did when Mum locked him out of the house but to his surprise, it was open. He pushed the door apart a little a peered in it. The coast was clear; he looked back at his cousin to find him right behind him, clutching on his arm. He beckoned him to come in. The both moved up the stairs sneakily and found a room where the door was ajar a little. Noises were coming from inside, the two teens went closer and peered through the little hole to find Gwen removing her top; her white bra and well-built torso was showing. "Dood," Kenny whispered to his cousin, "You're mum's totally hot." And earned a good glare from Devlin asking him to shut up.

Gwen was about to unbuckle her bra; she wanted to take a quick shower before getting to work. But then she heard whispering and turned around to where the door was. She sensed life forces behind it, ones she couldn't recognise. "Who's there?" she asked, not even bothering that the fact she was in her bra. "You better come out before I go there." She threatened.

"Crap." Both the teens hissed.

* * *

I thought this one has a reasonable amount of words. c: Anywho, like it? hate it? Do tell me, this is posted on 30th June 2013, tomorrow's my mum's birthday! Wish her happy birthday! I still don't know what to get her, omg.. I might upload this next week. Might. See you then, PEACE, YO!

**P.S: A review, favourite and follow would be appreciated! I would also write faster if possible, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo guys, **

**I know it's been a while but I'm sure you'll like this one. I've vowed to extend my chapter and have it at least up to about 10 pages when I type it on Words, I use the font Aparajita, size 16. (I like that font a lot), SO I guess it's better. I use to have a rule saying that I need to write up to at least 1k of words but I think this new rule is better. **

**Thank you guys are all the reviews! I got a few lovely ones who wanted me to update this quicker, well, I hope I won't disappoint you with this one.**

* * *

"Are you two going to show yourselves or what?" Gwen asked, her voice growing louder.

Kenny looked at his cousin in surprise, how did she know that there were two of them? "Dood, what do we do?!" he whispered harshly. Devlin shook his head back in response, he didn't know! "Let's just-"

But before they two teens could do anything about it, the door flung open revealing the read-headed girl who was slightly angry but once her eyes laid on the two teens, the anger disappeared and her face quickly grew red. Finally realising she wasn't having a shirt on, Gwen quickly slipped the shirt she had been holding back on. Once she was done she set her gaze back at the two boys. "Oh," she said, "It's just you two." She said it as if she had known them forever. Gwen didn't know why but, the invisible bond between them was just there. And it was strong.

"What are you guys doing here?" she demanded now, "Finally releasing that you needed help to fix your car?"

Devlin looked at his mum and rolled his emerald green eyes, she was so... So, _mum!_ "No, Mu- Gwen, Kenny fell and I think he broke his-"

"How do you know my name? I don't think we've met." Gwen cut in rudely and raised an eyebrow, she was suspecting them as another one of those stalkers which she had come across a few times and damn, she didn't like them- the stalkers.

"Look," Devlin straighten up and gestured to his cousin, "I think my cousin broke his arm. Can you help him?"

Gwen looked at the dark-headed teen suspiciously; looks like her boyfriend, acts like her- not taking any shit from anyone and voice out what he wanted. This boy was definitely like her. Gwen then nodded understandingly and her gaze fell on the brunette boy. Doesn't he strangely have a resemblance of Ben? I mean, look at his hair and eyes. They're practically the same! Well, almost... This boy- Kenny- his eyes kind of look Asian... Julie was the first person in mind that Gwen thought of. A mix of Ben and Julie? _What, what's going on?_

But instead of asking them who they were and such, Gwen stepped forward and grabbed Kenny's arm gentle; her eyes grew magenta for a few seconds before turning back into her pretty emerald green. "Yeah," Gwen agreed with the dark-headed teen, "He broke his arm. And, I don't think I can help but- Wait a minute," Gwen paused and let go out Kenny's arm. How the hell did they know about her powers? I mean, it's fine if everyone recognise the 'great Benjamin Tennyson; saver of the universe; bearer of the Ultimatrix' but her? No one would recognise her for her powers. She some people knows her as an excelled student or the girl who was real good in taekwondo but, her powers, no way!

"How do you know I have powers?" She turned towards the dark-headed; she still didn't know his name. Yet, she trusted him better than the 'Benlie' look-alike. The dark-headed boy shuddered for a moment at the question, "Uhm, well, we..."

"Just tell her everything, Dev." Kenny suddenly said, all serious-like. It was pretty funny was Kenny tried to be serious but it was a serious matter so Devlin didn't bother to go with making fun of his cousin nor laughing about it. "But," Devlin reminded his cousin, "What if this changes the future?"

"It's Gwen we're talking about here, not my Dad, not your Dad. It's _her._" Kenny nodded to his chin towards the red-headed, "She'll know how to handle these things." Devlin nodded in agreement. "You got a point."

"Tell me what?" Gwen was getting impatient; she never liked surprises or secrets. And she definitely hated it when she can get answers but then people start stalling. She hated it. Both the teens turned and her, their faces unreadable. Gwen felt uneasy but straightened up, "Well? Aren't you guys going to tell me?"

"Promise not to freak out?" Devlin said.

"And not to get mad at either of us?" Kenny cut in.

Gwen nodded silently. Why would she get mad and why would she even freak out? She lift both her her hand in surrender. "I won't." She assured him with a little smile. And so, Devlin began to explain, "Well, both our parents left for a holiday, leaving us both behind; we're on summer break. Anyway, my Dad's pretty much has a lot of cool gadgets and stuff but obviously I'm off limits to it but, I found a time machine and I hooked it up to my ride and we decided to time travel," he continue, leaving the bits of them wanted to check how their parents were when they were the two mischievous teens' age, "And when we got here the time machine exploded and also busted my car- which you had saw back at Mr. Smoothie."

"Yeah, Mr. Smoothie looks way run down now compared to our time." Kenny suddenly commented.

"I don't get how does this have to do with me." Said Gwen, a little confused before Devlin could go on.

"Well," Devlin said hesitantly, "See, my Dad's..."

Devlin stopped saying stuff, not because he didn't want to or he was afraid or anything, it was because of the loud thumping noise coming from downstairs. Everyone heard it. "I'm coming!" Gwen yelled to the person, who was knocking so hard on the door, didn't the person know how to use the doorbell? "Excuse me," Gwen said half-hearted to the two boys and exited the room. Gwen walked nonchalantly down the stairs and the door was banged on again; _Geez, have you ever heard of patience? You're going to break my door down if you keep doing that. _She walked up to the door, and swung the door opened, slightly annoyed but the feeling died away when a familiar black-headed came walked past her and sank down on the sofa. "Took you long enough." He commented.

Well, that was rude. "What do you want, Kevin?" Gwen sighed and slapped her forehead with her palm slightly. Kevin raised an eyebrow and looked to the direction of his girlfriend, "What. I'm not allowed to visit my girlfriend on a nice day?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"I'm hurt, Gwen." He dramatically put his hand up to his heart, as if there was really pain aching through his heart, "I've missed you, come visit you and all you do is demand what I want? I just wanted to see you. Geez!"

"Well," Gwen shot back, not buying his reason, not one bit. "I'm busy and I have stuff to do, remember when I said 'homework', so I would like you to leave."

"That's not you, Gwen. You wouldn't even mind if I just dropped by and you had homework, I've done that a million times." Kevin stood up and eyed her suspiciously, definitely not Gwen. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"N-no." Gwen stammered which make Kevin smirked; he had confirmed his suspicions, Gwendolyn Tennyson was hiding something from him. He turned his back to her and headed up the stairs, "Hey!" She called, running after him, "Don't go upstairs."

Meanwhile, when Gwen left the two teens were left alone in her room. "Again man, you're Mum's super hot." Kenny commented and nodded thoughtfully when he saw Devlin's mum. "Cut that out, dood. It's creepy." Devlin punched Kenny's arm playfully, he made sure that it was the arm which he didn't broke. "Ow," Kenny muttered, "Don't do that! Or you'll break this arm too."

"You're a huge baby." Devlin scoffed. "But anyway, do you think I should really tell Mum everything? You think that's a good idea?"

"Well, yeah, she can help us." Kenny replied, moving over to sit on his aunt's bed. His legs were begging to rest. He slump down onto the mattress making a loud thump, "Who else would we turn up to? I don't think _my_ Mum could help much."

"That's true." Devlin nodded then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "I think she's coming back."

Kevin practically bashed his girlfriend's bedroom door opened and his head almost fell when he saw the two other teens hanging in his girlfriend's room. "What are you two doing here?" he demanded and walked towards them, clearly not happy. "Kevin," Gwen said entering the room, "Don't do anything to them." She caught up with him and stood before the two other teens. "Kenny broke his arm so they asked me for help."

"Why come all the way to your place when they can go to the hospital or something?" Kevin said furiously, which Gwen didn't know why he was all mad about. Was it because there were two other guys in her bedroom? She didn't know. "You don't have to get so mad about it," Gwen said calmly, "And I decided to help anyway. Plus, they were telling me some kind of story till you _rudely interrupted _us."

Kevin scoffed at his girlfriend, he wasn't about to admit that he was jealous; he'll never admit to that. He decided not to say anything about her little comment either but said, "Well, fine then. I would like to hear about that little story of yours too. This should be good." He then went over to where Kenny was sitting at and slumped down beside him, a frown still on his face. Gwen gave an annoying look at her boyfriend but decided not to do anything about it; she was too eager to know what happen next. She then turned her gaze to the boy who looked like Kevin, "I'm sorry about that, uhm..."

"Devlin." The dark-headed boy told the younger version of his mother. She nodded silently at his name and repeated it under her breath. "Okay, Devlin. Where were you?" she said but then turned back to Kevin, "...Maybe you should start over."

Devlin nodded in agreement and started telling his story once again, when he was done he felt a whole lot nervous revealing the next big thing, "Well," he started, rubbing the back of his neck for comfort and avoiding eye contact with his parents, "This is the part where you guys are going to freak- see, Kevin's my _Dad._" He then moved his eyes to where his mum was and said, "And my Mum, well, I'm looking right at her."

"What?!" Both this parents screeched, as expected.

"I _married_ this guy?" Gwen couldn't believe it; sure she had fantasised about starting a family with Kevin but she didn't really think it would actually happen. She was beyond shocked, and she had a son. _A son! I have a son, with Kevin Ethan Levin. That guy, right there. My boyfriend. What._

"Hey!" Kevin snapped, giving his girlfriend a dirty look, "What does that suppose to mean?!"

"I _didn't _say I didn't like the fact of us marrying each other." The red-headed defended, "I'm just shock, that's all." Kevin narrowed his eyes at her, he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not but he believed her anyway. "Whatever."

"Are you mad at me?" a frown already shown on the young girl's beautiful face; she was already sitting next to her boyfriend, looking at him with quiet eyes; begging for forgiveness. "Yes." He replied her coolly, showing no emotions whatsoever. He looked away, enjoying his quiet little game; he couldn't look into her eyes, she'll definitely see right through him. But to his surprise, he felt something soft brushing against his face. He let his eyeballs roll to where his girlfriend was sitting at. She had kissed his cheek and had already pulled away, wanting more, Kevin groaned and lean over to grab her chin and yanked her towards his face. Both their lips slamming into one another. He then tug on her lower lip gently, asking for entry to her mouth but before she could react a voice broke them apart, "Mum! Seriously, you don't have to do that now. Cause one, it's disgusting; two, Kenny and I will get nightmares for life and three, we need help to get back into our time before the future you and Dad kills us."

Gwen parted from Kevin who glared at his future son as if he was saying 'I'll kill you for that later, sport' but then thought died away when everyone's gaze was on the teen. "What?" he demanded from everyone of them, what were they looking at?

"Will you help us repair our time machine?" Kenny asked innocently, he had been quiet for a very long time; hard to believe, ain't it? Kevin was about to cough up a 'no', but that was his son and _her_ son too. They were Devlin's future parents, of course, Kevin need to help! He vowed to be a great Dad, didn't he? Especially if the wife's Gwendolyn.

"Fine." Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes, "It's probably really high-tech though; I'd need some research and it'll probably take a while."

"How long's awhile?" Kenny asked, slightly worried, he seriously didn't want his parents finding him time travelling, and if they did he was planning to blame it all on Dev... Which might cost his life later. He really needed to come up with a good excuse if that ever happens. It better not happen though, he hoped. Kevin shrugged at the kid's question and waved it away as if it was not much of a problem to him, "A week, maybe two."

"Where would we stay then?" Kenny asked; he was getting annoying. Everyone thought he was, especially his cousin. Devlin heaved a sigh, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough, "We'll have to either stay at Mum's or Dad's or Uncle Ben." He told his younger cousin. Kevin froze at the word 'Uncle Ben' and he was about to laugh his butt off, "Uncle Ben? Benji? _Benji got married?_ I don't believe it!" And then he laughed his butt off.

"That's not very nice, Kevin." Gwen said, a little taken aback. Sure, her cousin might be the biggest doofus in the world but yeah, he still had a shot in marriage. "You do know me long enough that I'm not really nice, right babe?" Kevin stated after his laughter died a little, but giggles where still there. Kevin was right, no matter how nice he tried to be, he was never really 'nice'. Unless he was with Gwen which he put in a little more, no, a whole lot more effort into not swearing or bad-mouthing something whenever he could and since she was almost with him_ all the time_, she didn't actually get to see the not-so-nice side of Kevin Levin. But he definitely wasn't going to tell her that.

"Well," she shrugged, "I think you're really nice when I'm around."

_Shit._ She saw right through him, what is this? Can she read minds now? "Whatever." Kevin muttered and stood up. "Let's get moving on fixing the chum's time machine now, shall we?"

"Let's." Devlin said gleefully, a grin appearing on his face.

"This is level 18 technology, there's no way I can fix this on Earth, I don't have the tools; nothing." Kevin shook his head slightly and pulled away from Devlin's ride after examining the busted time machine which has stopped producing smoke by now. "But, I gotta say kid, nice ride."

"My parents are so going to kill me for this..." Devlin whined.

While Kevin and his future son were hanging around the car, figuring what to do. Gwen has taken Kenny to a nearby hospital to treat his broken arm. "He just broke one of the bones on his arm, nothing big. It'll be better after a few weeks." He told the red-headed and the other teen, "Just try not to use that arm too much or move it too much." He nodded at both of them, giving Kenny the look that said 'if you do, you're probably going to be in deep shit'.

"Well, Kenny," said Gwen, exiting the hospital with her future nephew hot on her tail, "Do you think you can walk? Mr. Smoothie is just a few blocks from here." Kenny nodded sadly, he was lying. He couldn't walk no more; his legs still ache from all the walking before and now he had a bandaged arm which he thought made him look like a big whim, he can't go walking around like this! Why couldn't Kevin come and pick them up?

While walking, a comfortable silence was keeping them company till Gwen decided to ask Kenny about the future, "So, Ben married Julie?"

"Yeah." Kenny replied and didn't bother to say anything extra. Plus, he was afraid that this may alter his timeline. "Good," Gwen sighed in relieve, "We've visited some parallel universe and in that particular universe, Ben married Kai Green. Had a son named Kenny too, but he doesn't really look like you. I should have guessed that Devlin was Devlin when I saw him, I just couldn't believe that he would actually be _my_ son."

"Why's that?" asked Kenny, a little interested about the parallel universe now.

"Because in the other universe, Kevin still remained evil." Gwen shrugged as if it was nothing, "The present now didn't happen; he never joined forces with us in that universe. Plus, he had a son named Devlin which wasn't mine."

"Ah." Kenny said thoughtfully, they've been past five blocks now and yes, Kenny had been counting. "Well, are you glad you're you in this universe? Those that make sense?"

"Yes, and yes." Gwen nodded, "I'm really glad Kevin joined us. I..."

"I get it, Aunt Gwen." Kenny said quickly before she could give him more nightmares about her and Kevin making out and stuff. "You don't have to tell me anything anymore." Gwen nodded and turned her head back to the view ahead of them, "Well, past that building and we'd be there."

"Took you guys long enough," Kevin commented when he saw his girlfriend and his future nephew approaching them. "How's the arm?" he nodded towards Kenny. "Better than the time machine." He replied a little sadly, "Can you fix it?"

"Nope," Devlin replied before his father could, "Earth doesn't have the right tools we're stuck here for now." Kenny walked past everyone and opened the door to the car. He sank down into the driver's seat and sighed, he was exhausted, just as he was about to close his eyes, another voice joined the crowd, "Hey Gwen, hey Kevin," a familiarly annoying voice greeted. Everyone's head turned to see what they all expected- Benjamin Tennyson. He waved at everyone warmly, "I guess you guys are making new friends?" He said, examining the two other teens. "And why do they look so familiar?" He asked aloud but then the busted car caught his attention, even though it was busted it was still a nice looking sports' car. "Wow," he gasped and went closer towards the car and sat at the passenger's seat, looking through the insides with excitement, "This is so cool. Hey, what's this?"

Gwen, Kevin and their future son went closer to peer at what Ben was talking about, making sure he won't screw anything up future. Knowing Ben anything could go wrong under his touch. "I don't think you should touch that," said Devlin when Ben was poking at the time machine. But Ben ignored the young teen's orders and decided to push a button. A big white light flashed blinding his eyes, when he reopened them again, he found himself in a garage with all the three others standing right next to the car, a little confused. Kenny was also looking around in confusion.

"Dev! I think we're back!" Kenny yelped, getting out of the car. Devlin groaned, was his cousin oblivious to the obvious? "Ken," Devlin gave him a look that had a urge to slap, "Not good, my past parents and your Dad is here too."

"Oh shit."

* * *

**I guess you can say I love leaving my chapters with cliff hangers, I'm pretty mean. Aha, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and is happy with my new length. Or do you think it's too long or draggy? Do tell me your opinions; this is written on 8th July 2013, I might be updating this in two weeks time since it's longer now. Believe it or not, I had completed this chapter in two days. But, I have other stories to update so it might take a while. See you then guise, PEACE YO!**

**Review, follow and favourite if you liked it and I'll try to write faster for you guys. c: All is appreciated, THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**H-how's it going, brochachos, **

**I decided to do more of this cause I'm kidda stuck on the rest of my stories. :C But anyway, this took me a while to write and I hope it's still interesting. I added more conversation cause I thought my stories kindda lack a bit conversation... Anywho, I'm reading the HP series for the first time. Yes, don't get mad at me. I know I'm lame. The first chapter was already interesting, yaay. Anyway, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

"Don't worry," Kevin said cutting in, he was already wondering around the garage room. It looked pretty cool. Cool but really messy, not that he mind, it reminded him of his own garage. "I'm sure I could fix up the time machine here. But it will still take a while."

Devlin sighed in relieve, that's good. That's really good news. "Great, uhm," he looked around his garage, feeling a little awkward, "Would you like a tour around your future house, Dad?"

"We would love to." His mother replied instead with excitement flooding her voice, "Right?" she looked over to her boyfriend and cousin who both nodded in agreement; no one argues with Gwen when it came to things like these. And, Kevin thought it was so weird when Devlin called him Dad; he never thought he would be dad-material. But who knew? Maybe he was a pretty good Dad. Devlin then walked towards the door which was at the far end of where they were standing, once he got there he turned to check if they were following, "Just stay close, don't get lost. Dad likes setting a lot of alarms and traps in places."

Gwen then turned her head to Kevin and asked in a tone, "Seriously, Kevin? Seriously?" Kevin shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know how I think in the future." Devlin the pushed the door fully, revealing an empty hall way with a huge picture frame of abstract art hooked to the wall, at the end of the hall was another door but it had no handles on it whatsoever. It was made of some kind of silver metal but it wasn't just normal metal, this one was pretty indestructible. "How are we going to walk past that? It doesn't even have a handle." Ben made a face while Devlin rolled his eyes at his future Uncle, "Future, Uncle Ben, Future. They read our bodies and only let in the familiar ones, we get the best cause Dad was the one who created these things," he explained, "Now stay close to Kenny and I, no wait, you're Mum and Dad- Ah, just forget about that and follow me."

He walked towards the metal doors and immediately it opened automatically, "Cool." Kevin commented, quickly examining his future piece of work admiringly. "Yeah," Ben admitted himself, "Really cool."

Devlin lead everyone into what it seems to be their living room, it was pretty huge. A big transparent glass hanging on the wall in front of a couch that could fit at least five people on it. Some other arm chairs on the side, and a fully glass coffee table set in the middle of the few items. The sofa and armchairs looked expensive; they were well designed and the cushions were bright red and on them seated a few pillows which matched the whole theme perfectly. A huge circular dull coloured carpet covered the bottom of the sofa, chairs and coffee table- which was covered with a flat glass box, magazines (surprisingly, they still use paper), some open books and a big low vase of flowers. An air-conditioner was above the glass box thing on the wall. The walls were painted white with and dark brown towards the floor and the ceiling where the wood work was done. Hanging above all of these were a huge modern-looking light. Around were also placed a few antique cupboards were decorated with plants, nic-nacs or pictures.

To the left was a window-seat thing; the types that were a little extended inward so you can seat right next to windows, on it cushion seat which was also red with a few matching coloured cushions around it. The floor was made out of fine light coloured wood, like in the hallway but not the garage; the floor there was fully cement. And to their right was the dining room which was not boarded from the living room at all. The table were also made out of pure glass and the 8 seats looked very uncomfortable; they were wooden but very modern looking. And right next to where they were standing at was a flight of glass stairs- more like the type that was just attached to the wall like a platform- if someone tripped on them, they'd probably get really badly injured. "Not bad, it's actually a nice place." Said Gwen, a little amused.

"Should be, you're the one who designed it." Replied Devlin. Gwen parted her mouth as to say 'oh' but didn't say anything.

"What's with all the glass boxes anyway?" Ben finally asked, he and Kenny had been awfully quiet. "That's the TV." Kenny replied his father's question, "And the little glass box thing on the coffee table is it's remote if you're wondering too." Ben nodded slightly in amusement, he wondered if Sumo Slammers were still on at this era. He was about to ask his son about it but Gwen quelled him off with a look, "If you're thinking of watching Sumo Slammers Ben, I swear, I'll hit your head with that glass remote. It looks hard enough to break your skull."

Ben smiled sheepishly at his cousin; that remote did looked like it could really break his skull and he wasn't going to take any chances, "Well," the brunette teen said, rubbing the back of his neck, "There's always next time?"

"They've cancelled Sumo Slammers ages ago." Kenny stated while Ben stared at him in awe.

"What?" he spat, "No! No, no, no, no, no. NO! That can't be possible! I-" Devlin's hand was over his uncle's mouth in a split second, he had heard something coming from the kitchen. "Devlin?" The voice called, it sounded like it was coming from the room beyond the dining room. All of them couldn't see anything through it though cause it was boarder and there was another one of those automatic doors at the right side of the dining room.

"Devlin?" The voiced called a little louder this time.

Crap, was that his mum? What was she doing back here. Devlin backed away from the living room cautiously and went up the stairs, he turned to the rest and beckoned them to follow him. All of them crept up to the second floor quietly, "DEVLIN!" The feminine voiced screamed this time, it sounded like it was coming from the bottom of the stairs.

Devlin was about to answer, he knew how his mother was when she was mad. But before he did, another voice called from one of the hidden rooms. "What, ma?" The voice half said, half shouted. "I'm busy!"

"You and your father better be down for dinner in 5 minutes!" The female voiced ordered, "Or I'll come up myself to get you guys."

"Heard you the first time, babe." A low husky male voice joined in. There were footsteps from below and a mutter which was loud enough for the teens to hear, "I told you to never call me that."

Everyone eyed Gwen; so it was true. She did marry Kevin. Everything was true, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, the three teens from the past were a little confused with where the rooms were, they were all in a small room on the second floor and it doesn't look like there were any more rooms. The other two teens from the future on the other end, were more worried and anxious, they knew they were still stuck in the wrong time; this wasn't their time, they were still stuck in the past.

Gwen eyed Devlin, expecting him to say something but he didn't so she spoke up first in a soft tone, "Devlin, we are still in the wrong time, are we?" Devlin nodded back to her question; he wondered what he could do now. At any second, his dad or his past self might appear down for dinner. He gave a though and looked at his cousin. Kenny was staring blankly back at him; he hadn't any idea to solve this and he definitely don't want to face any consequences; he was pretty much a big baby like Devlin would say.

"Dev's room" Devlin finally muttered and almost immediately an automatic door appeared on the left side of the cramp room. The three teens from the past's mouth practically dropped; that was utterly cool. Ben wanted to comment and yelp in excitement about how cool their future was going to be, but in this situation, Ben thought it wasn't really the time to do so.

With Devlin leading and Kenny hot on his tail, the rest followed. The door opened and immediately everyone saw a dark headed boy about the age of 11, laying upside down on his bed, a glass controller in his hand. He was facing one of those huge glass televisions, he was playing some game. His room was mostly white, the floor still the nice light coloured wood. But it was so messy, Gwen already had an urge to make the 11-year-old clean his room.

When the 11-year-old heard the door opening, his reaction wasn't amused and he didn't even bother to look at the direction of the door, his eyes still glued onto the very high-definition screen. "I told you ma, I'm busy." He said dully.

The older Devlin cleared his throat which caught the young boy's attention. He turned his head to the teens and gasped a little, dropping his controller on his huge bed, he sat up straight and peered at them, especially the female who was with them. Her fiery red manes tied up into a high horse tail. "Mum?" he croaked, "What- Who are you people?"

But before any of them could answer, Devlin caught sight of a dark-headed man, taller than the rest of the other teens and he narrowed his eyes at the guy; his brain processing what was going on. "Wait, wait, Dad?" he scrunched up his nose, "Mum, Dad? What's going on?!"

The couple both glanced at each other, blushing a whole lot. They're faces were turning tomato red; they didn't know what to say to each other. Couldn't blame them, eh? They were already shocked having to know that they're getting married and having their future son calling them 'mum' and 'dad' made everything more awkward. Gwen bit her lip, her eyes still on Kevin, she was really uncomfortable in this situation, she wanted to say something to Kevin to tell him that she was glad that he was the one she was going to be marrying and how happy she was that he stood by. Kevin on the other hand, just wanted to be buried in a hole and to never be found ever again; he was feeling so awkward that the younger Devlin had just called him 'Dad' like that so easily, he always thought he would be a bad father. And, the mother of _his_ child, was Gwen of all people. He wasn't complaining about it but, it felt embarrassing since he couldn't even mustered enough courage to ask her out before.

"Would you shut up already?" Devlin snapped at his younger self rudely, he glared at the 11-year-old. If he was going to make any more noise, either of his parents would come up to check on him and everyone would be so dead. "Mum and Dad might come up to check on you if you keep this up, and I need your help."

The kid snorted, "My help? I don't even know who you are you just rudely yelled at me. To hell with me helping you."

"Well, someone seemed to have spoiled their kid." Ben stated, glancing at his cousin and her boyfriend. He ignored their glares and stepped forward to the 11-year-old to acknowledge him a little. To him, Devlin was definitely spoiled, look at his goddamned room! It was massive, at least two size bigger than his. And he had like what, a few other laptops or some kind of other gaming station which was probably true.

"Please," the older Devlin scoffed, "Uncle Ben, you spoil Kenny more. Like, his room is much bigger than mine. And, you got him like whatever he wanted. My mum on the other hand," he glanced at the younger version of his mother and thought through about the things he was about to say or he might get in deep trouble, "Was a little less-spoiley? If it wasn't for Dad, I wouldn't have gotten half the stuff I own right here."

"Ahahah, that's Uncle Ben?" the younger Devlin laughed, "He looks like a big doofus. Just like Kenny. Wait a second-" His eyes then flickered to the older version of himself. He gapped a little at how his future self look like, fit, good-looking; just like Dad. "You're me?"

The teen nodded, "Literally."

"Hey!" cut Ben, what did Devlin mean he spoiled his kid? Ben felt a little offended, but a little more offended that his nephew called him and his future son a 'big doofus'. "That's not really nice. Gwen, you're son's not nice." Gwen rolled her eyes at his comment. As if Ben wasn't already used to her boyfriend's insults. This shouldn't be a surprise.

"Spoken like a true Levin," said Kevin, smirking his butt off.

The younger Devlin was about to make a good comment to that but then a scream from what seemed to be coming from downstairs shouted his name, "DEVLIN! DINNER. I SAID, 5 MINUTES. YOU'VE BEEN UP THERE FOR LIKE HALF AN HOUR NOW. AND KEVIN, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE."

"Uh-oh. Don't wanna piss mum off." Said Devlin, getting off his bed.

"Yeah, not a good idea to disappoint, Mum." The older Devlin agreed.

"You guys still notice I'm here right?" Gwen said sharply, slightly pissed. She wasn't that bad when she was mad, was she? She glared at everyone in the room with an eyebrow raised. And as she did, everyone slowly backed away from the Anodyte. She noticed this and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You guys... Are unbelievable."

Devlin decided to just head for the door and go have his dinner before anything happened, "I'll see you when I'm done." He called and went away. After the younger Devlin left, everyone was staring at each other, wondering what to do. They couldn't go out cause they might get caught going downstairs and they definitely couldn't go just stay here and do nothing.

"Okay," Kenny said, "I think I got a plan."

"Don't want to hear it." Devlin shot his cousin's 'plan' down immediately, he knew it was going to be something stupid and food related, and everyone had to agree except Kenny's own father.

"Again, I say. Devlin's not nice." Ben huffed and crossed his arms.

"Ben, shut up about Devlin. He has a point." Gwen retorted back and made a face at him, "You don't even make good ideas. They're either stupid or food related."

"Exactly my thoughts." Devlin agreed and laughed which was shortly joined by his mother. Even at different eras, they're bond still remained the same. Devlin then walked over to his bed after the laughter had died away and slump down. Ben was just standing there, shaking his head of disapproval. Kenny thought the whole thing was stupid and decided not to continue the argument and so sat down on a huge beanie at the right corner of Devlin's bed. The teen looked out to the right and stare out the huge balcony which was bordered with thick heavy glass.

Gwen grabbed Kevin by the hand and leaded him to their right which where Devlin's table was for some privacy; she wanted to tell him something. There were books, a few glass tablets which were probably his laptops and stuff, pencils and pens all over, some eaten candy wrapper, boxes of biscuits; Gwen was disgusted about how the boy kept his room, it looked like a complete mess. There were a few clothes on the floor and stacks of video game boxes all over the floor. "Remind me to ask our son to clean his room more often." Gwen sighed, shaking her head. She mentally swore that she push a little cleanliness into her son in future.

"I'm still pretty shock that you married me." Kevin admitted, shyly. Honestly, he couldn't even believe it even though it had already happen. Gwen was 'Miss Perfect' and he was 'Mr. Wreck-a-lot', no one would have guess they would end up marrying each other. But that doesn't mean Kevin wasn't happy about it; he was in cloud nine as a matter of fact. He then remembered the day when they first met as teenagers, he thought she was the most prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on, and her personality, he loved how she was. He liked how she wasn't afraid to disagree on his terms and how she didn't take no extra crap from him unlike other girls he had met that would just whatever he said. They were boring and the spark just wasn't there; he had only felt it towards this red- headed girl who used to be that big-mouthed cousin of his formal archenemy.

Gwen made a face at Kevin, "Why?"

"Because, you're Gwendolyn." He answered simply yet dramatically, he then held out his hands, "The girl who's excellent at everything. You probably and get _any _guy you want. They'd probably go head over heels for you. It's like your fate. But, like, me? You of all the people in the world, pick me- not that I'm hating it or anything. You get what I mean."

Gwen rolled her eyes, he just didn't get it, did he? No matter how many times she had told him and reminded him continuously, there he was doing it again. It was getting annoying and it did bugged her a lot but, he was worth it. Gwen heaved a big sigh, "Kevin, I'm not good at _everything. _And I don't want just _any guy. _I want Kevin, Kevin Ethan Levin. Why? Because, he makes me happy and he makes me laugh. A lot. But he's also the biggest idiot in the world cause he's blind.

He couldn't see the things I could see but I could read him like a book with an eye closed. He could do loads of things I couldn't, like fixing and building cars, dealing with alien tech and loads of other stuff. I could only do basic human things, I haven't even mastered my Anodyte powers yet. But, him, he had been mutated a couple of times but he's still strong and sane. Also, using his powers for good. By my side, and Ben's.

He's funny and most of the times insensitive, and sometimes he just drives me insane- but that's the fun part. I don't want some rich perfect guy, that'll be boring. I like being with him. So much that I don't know what I'll do without him, and I'm glad and really happy that he was the one I'm sharing my life with. I'm glad it's _you, _Kevin."

It was pretty freaky that they both shared the same feelings about each other. Kevin smiled and thought to himself, "I glad it was me too, Gwen. Really glad."

"Do I have to explain that again, or do you get it?" asked Gwen, having a hand on her hip and leaning her weight to one side of her legs. She raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, his face unreadable. This time, she had no idea what was going in his mind. A few seconds of silence past and Gwen wanted an answer she was about to say something when she felt her boyfriend's arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. She relaxed in his griped and muttered his name softly onto his chest. Kevin on the other hand was inhaling her scene with his eyes closed, this went on for a while.

"I don't like it when they get all mushy around each other." Whispered Devlin to his cousin, he was laying flat on his tummy and was near the edges of his bed to where Kenny was sitting. "Agreed."

"Why don't you two get a room and start making out already." Ben called, he had already moved from where he was standing before to the cupboards on the right which was will pictures. His eyes hadn't move away from them. Most of them were Devlin and his family, Ben was also in some with Julie and Kenny. He smiled a little at the pictures and looked up at the pin board above the cupboard, it was filled with Polaroid pictures and that's when he spotted a Polaroid camera at the end of the cupboard. Most of the pictures were of Devlin and some other group of kids, that must have been his friends and some of them was of just Gwen, herself or just Kevin, himself.

"You like taking pictures?" Ben wondered aloud, talking to no one in particular but the question was obviously for Devlin.

"Yeah," Devlin admitted a little shyly; he was still laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. "It's another hobby of mine. It's fun."

Gwen walked over to where Ben was to look at the pictures herself, she was interested with what her future son had done and Kevin tailed her quietly. "Nice." She commented glancing at the pictures but stopping at some of her. She thought she looked so different from now, her hair was still long- she didn't think Kevin would let her cut it anyway but it was curled at the ends with big waves. She had her hair down in most of the pictures and she was smiling in them most of the time, she seemed really happy in the future. Her eyes then flickered to her future husband's face: his body was still fit and he had his hair a little shorter than he has it now. He still looked handsome and his crooked nose, well, remain crooked and she still liked it.

The only thing Kevin was looking at was Gwen's body which he thought was totally hot in almost every picture. She had definitely grown more feminine and curvier. He had always tried to imagine how she'd look like, naked, in his bed, with him. Yeah, he'll probably have to wait a little longer to find out. But he was definitely excited cause she looked smokin' hot.

The door suddenly opened and the younger Devlin came in, "Hey guys." He greeted, "You guys seem real comfortable, anyway, you guys want any food? We have leftovers; Mum wasn't really feeling well when she was eating."

"Is she okay though?" both Kevin and the older Devlin asked at the same time.

"Okay, that was a little freaky." Commented Ben.

"She's fine but-" Devlin couldn't continue his sentence cause the door to his room opened the second time, he turned around to see a man. He walked in solemnly, something in his hands- an irregular –shaped object, his eyes were on it and he was oblivious to his surroundings. "Hey sport," the man said, "Your Mum's not feelin' so well so I put her to bed. You wanna do something, with me? I, got nothing else to do." He expected an immediate 'yes' or a groaned with a 'Not now Dad, I'm busy' but nothing was heard so he finally peeled his eyes away from the object and his head nearly fell.

"Devlin," the man said sternly, "What did you do this time?"

* * *

**Bet you guys didn't expect the plot twist. I just came up with it after I posted Chapter 3, that was why i continued this shortly after. So, yeah. Just telling you if you were wondering. **

**Like it? Hate it? Do tell me, I'll try to improve if you didn't, aha. This is written on 14th June 2013, Saturdaaay. Well, it's Sunday now. Just turned Sunday. I'm sorry. xD Might update this in a week or two, depending on my mood. Do review, favourite and follow if you like this, all is appreciated and it would make me happy. c: I'll try to write faster if you do; been feeling lazy lately. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, **

**I guessed the whole 'Dad! It wasn't me thing was predictable, so yeah. xD I hope you guys would like it too. Sorry it had took me a while to get this done. Meh. Do enjoy! This chapter is practically where their journey to find home starts.**

** Dev: Aivlyz doesn't own us but she's super nice! Well... most of the time.**

**Thanks Dev, deary.**

* * *

"I swear, Dad!" the little dark-headed boy screeched, throwing his hands up in the air. This was unbelievable! Why does his father always think he was the one who was always causing the trouble?! Oh right, he _was_ the only one who _did_ caused trouble. But that doesn't mean his Dad should get mad at him for this one, he swore this wasn't his doing! Well, at least not the now him... He wasn't sure about the future him.

Elder-Kevin still was pretty oblivious to who the other people were, all he had noticed was his son and a whole bunch of people in his room. Oh, Devlin was in so much trouble but Kevin thanked the Lord mentally that it was him who walked in on Devlin's problem like this... Instead of Gwen; she would have gotten a heart-attack which will sooner or later be spread to everyone else... She was pretty scary when she's mad but hey, he still loved her?

"Not buying the whole 'I didn't do this, Dad!' Dev, been there; done that. I think it's time to stop using that trick. It's getting old. And you know your mother hates it when you mess with things." Elder-Kevin waved his son's answer away, shaking his head slightly at discuss. Why was his son always lying and up to no good?

Oh... Right.

"Dad," the kid whined, "I swear on my favourite pizza dish that I am _not_ lying!" Kevin raised at eyebrow as a responce.

"Dad, I'm talking about _pizza_ here."

Kevin let out a sigh and ran a hand through his raven bangs, "...Alright."

"Seems like someone raised their kid the wrong way." Said a voice that caught Elder-Kevin's attention immediately. Wasn't that familiar? He looked up and scanned the room to his surprise, he saw a female: red fiery manes, green eyes... Isn't this?! But instead of being shocked and all, he acted cool and a little obnoxious.

"Well, I haven't seen you this sexy for ages, milady." Elder-Kevin smirked directly at the red-headed girl. The red-headed noticed him speaking and her eyes went a little wide; he pretty much resembled Kevin- well, _her_ Kevin- but she swore he was taller here, leaner, sexier... What? Shut up, Gwen. He's not _your _Kevin. But other than those few changes, he was pretty much the same.

Elder-Kevin was apparently also wearing a grey sweatshirt and pants and Gwen thought he looked amazing. Her Kevin on the other hand wasn't so pleased about his girlfriend staring at the elder him like that. But did it really make a difference?

But then something snapped in Gwen's head, "What does that suppose to mean?" said the red-headed female sharply, changing the atmosphere already, "So are you saying that I'm _not_ sexy at your current time?" she raised an eyebrow at the elder version of her boyfriend, challenging him to give her the wrong answer.

"Did I mention 'ages' in my book is a rather short time? Say, 10 minutes ago?" that stupid smirk was still all over his face and Gwen wanted to reach out to slap it out of him.

Gwen snorted, half expecting another jibe from the elder version of her boyfriend. "Whatever."

Elder-Kevin chuckled and then looked around examining the rest of the people, "Hey look, it's younger Benji. Ben, you look way better then than now. You should really considering loosing the beard." He didn't let the younger brunette answer and continued, "And hey looky here, we got younger me. Still as good-looking as ever."

The teenager shared the same smirk as his elder self, "Not bad yourself."

"Hey!" both the brunettes (Kenny and Ben) said simultaneously, but Kenny beat the younger version of his father to say the next thing, "Mum said she liked the beard and I think Dad looks super cool with it."

This time both the Kevins chuckled at the same time, same voice and everything. It was getting a little creepy. "I can't wait to see how older Ben look like, so I can make fun of him." Kevin said after the chuckles had died. "Does he look funny?"

"Oh very." Elder-Kevin nodded happily, he practically has the biggest, most goofiest grin on his face. And Gwen can't seem to help but smile, she haven't witness this much of happiness coming from Kevin; their future seemed happy.

"Anyway," Elder-Kevin then said, suddenly changing the atmosphere once again. What is this, mood swings? The air then clenched with seriousness and all, "What's going on here? I have a really big feeling it has something to do with you." He jabbed his index finger to the direction of the elder version of his son. Since he could straight away recognise his younger self, younger Ben and his very-hot cousin that left two other people, which was also very akin to his family members. As if it wasn't obvious enough that the other brunette was Ben's son, the only person who was left none other than his own. Kevin knew the two boys were always up to something even as children and he had no memory of his group time-travelling to the future. So who else would it have been?

"So what if it was me?" Devlin said to his father a little too flippantly, which made Elder-Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"We should really teach our kid to behave more." Elder-Kevin heard Gwen muttered to his younger-self. He nodded in agreement, "We should."

"Speaking of which," The ebony-headed adult said, "I'll do something about your attitude sometime," he quickly glanced over to the eleven-year-old with a stern glare before glancing back, "But, right now isn't the time. Tell me what happened?"

Kenny this time opened his mouth to answer but before he could, the sound of doors opening intervened again which was followed by a female's voice, "What's with all the noise? I'm having a headache; can't I leave you two just for a few minutes without having you two figh..." she trailed off, leaving her sentence hanging. She shot a dirty glare to the direction of her kid, "Devlin," she bellowed sharply, "What did you do this time!?"

Younger Devlin slapped his forehead, hard. He swore if he had to tell someone else in the family that he was innocent, he'd kill the elder version of himself, bring him back alive and kill him again. ...Wow, I wonder where he got that attitude from?

* * *

"And, Dad spelled 'machine' wrong." Devlin finished, laughing a little.

They had been feeding information to the elder couple with what had happened for the past 48 hours over cups of hot chocolate, tea and some homemade biscuits which everyone seemed to like. Kevin even told his girlfriend that she should start baking in her kitchen, yeah, the biscuits were that good! Everyone was there, including younger Devlin. He had refused to go to bed, he had managed to reasoned his mother that it was a Friday night and he could stay up as long as he want, though after a nice hot cup of his favourite hot chocolate and Mum's biscuits, he had fell asleep on one of the chairs near his mother. A little smile sprawled across his cute face indicating that he had a great time having a night-snack before sleeping.

"I didn't," Elder-Kevin stated dead seriously, "I can't believe you snuck into my garage! I told you that was off limits!"

"What do you mean you didn't?" he asked a little flummoxed by his father. What does this suppose to mean? "Well, Kenny and I have only been there a few times..."

"A few?!"

"Shhhh- Kev," the elder version of Gwendolyn Tennyson soothed; her silky auburn hair was still as pretty and long as ever. She didn't look like she have aged much but, she was curvier and had a more mature look. Her green pools still look young and fresh. In other words to sum up how she looked like, she looked like the motherly version of Gwen. "Just, tell them about the whole time machine thing. We better help them out before they start altering the time phrases."

"You're right," Kevin sighed shaking his head, "Look, that wasn't no ordinary time machine, It's actually a "Time-Macean"; a prototype in other words. It's supposed to be a level 45 tech, but it's still not ready. A company got into co-operation with me but I guess they've gone over their budget, this needs a lot of research and I ain't doing it for free." Kevin snorted, "I've only worked on it a while 'til they called and said they didn't have the money to pay me anymore. So, I guess, it's still in the garage... Somewhere. Heck, I don't even remember..."

"So, you're saying there's no way to help us fix this?" asked teenage Gwen, taking another sip of her tea.

"As much as I like to, nope." Kevin shook his head, a little worry sliding into him already. "But here's the catch, you cannot stay in one time-frame for too long. I think I've tested it out somewhere," he tapped his chin pensively, "I think you'll make this past or future permanent which means you'll disintegrate right at the particular time you're at which will alter the time. In this situation if Devlin and Kenny disintegrate right now, everything might be back the way it is because they won't really effect the future but now since you have past us, we might die at this time which means everything would have happened in their past but all of the sudden they'll 'mysteriously' disappear which also means, that this future will not happen."

"That'll also mean that our lives would just end like that and no one can change anything..." Devlin finished bluntly. Everyone looked to his direction a little stunned, so he did received some intelligence from both his parents after all. Kevin wasn't exactly stupid and Gwen, well, she was a genius.

"Yes." Kevin nodded a little sadly, "But if you said it broke, how did you manage to get here?"

"Well..." Kenny answered this time, "I guess we left out some info, Dad kind of messed with the Time-Macean and all of the sudden we're here."

"Oh." Kevin nodded again and gave a little thought; the younger version of him and the rest was strangely quiet. Maybe it was a little hard for them- mostly, Ben- to understand what was going since Earth still was merely a level one planet at that time. "Maybe, it has something to do with the Omnitrix?" the elder dark-headed adult suggested, it was weak though. "Maybe it's power source or something triggered the Time-Macean to work."

"Maybe..." Devlin replied now in thought of his father's hypothesis.

"Should I try it out?" Ben finally spoke. He then gestured towards his green watch, "Maybe it'll work again and manage to get us back."

"Mmmm... Maybe." Elder-Kevin replied, "But I don't know how long will you guys last in different dimensions. You said you just came here not long, right?" the crowd nodded at the same time, "Well..." said Kevin hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck, "If I'm not mistaken, you guys have about an hour till something happens to you."

The teenage female shot up with that information, "What?!" she exclaimed, "We have to try to work that Time-Macean now!"

"Chillax, babe." Elder-Kevin said mockingly at the younger version of his wife who both of them glared at him immediately, "They got this figured out, I'm sure it would work anyway. As long as the Omnitrix has enough juice in it. And since you have _two _of them, I don't think there would be any problem. Though,"

Elder-Kevin glared at the teenage version of his son and nephew, "Slight changes during your little time-travelling experience can change anything. Since you're here, and I've already know what you're going to do in the future... And I could have prevented it but I know you guys would have not survived if I did something so I'll just leave the Time-Macean at wherever it is for now.

"But do remember, when you're done with your little adventure here. Your mother and I won't be really happy with that you have done. Maybe we would have done something about it too. So be prepared. That goes to the same for you Kenny; I don't think I would have kept this a little secret to Benji, here." He warned slightly, "And don't worry about younger Devlin, we'll make sure he won't remember this..." He glanced over to his child who was sound asleep.

Both the teens gulped and exchanged knowing looks with each other. They were both probably thinking the same thing: they were going to be so dead once they get back to their original time... Suddenly, having them and the younger version of their parents disintegrating right now isn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"Okay, here goes!" Ben exclaimed reaching for the kind-of busted Time-Macean. Elder-Kevin and his younger self had quickly repaired Devlin's car so now the engine was working but he dared not touch the Time-Macean in case something might have happened. Elder-Kevin was also too busy to get mad with Devlin busting a nice car; it w_as_ a really nice car. He was pretty proud that he made it.

Gwen and her other self on the other hand shared some stories with Elder-Gwen giving her some advice on how to handle her very complicated girlfriend but careful not to let away too much information; they giggled a lot. Nice, girl-to-girl time.

While everyone was doing that, Ben decided to help himself to the Levins' refrigerator. He had probably ate half of the items in there; he had also helped himself to the rest of the elder version of his cousin's baking. Turned out she had made more than biscuits; cakes, pastries... They were all really good. He had to agree with Kevin, she should start baking.

Kenny and Devlin on the other hand, let's just say they were both whining about how they were going to get in trouble and they weren't a bit happy about it; blaming each other that it was their fault... Sigh, teenage boys would just remained teenage boys.

Elder-Kevin and Elder-Gwen were standing by the door, observing the whole scene, hopig that this would work. If it doesn't it'll all end here. They saw Ben reached for the dialler and everyone else seated in place- a little crampy a the back but no one could complain- stared at the bearer of the Omnitrix do the same.

A flash of light blasted again, blinding everyone's eyes.

When they opened them... There were in Mr. Smoothies? Again? Does this mean they're back?!

Devlin, who was sitting in the driver's seat; yes, the driver's seat! Kevin was at the back with the rest, opened the door excitedly and looked around. "What... What is this?!" he exclaimed, his mouth hanging.

The rest of the gang got out of the car, their mouths dropping as well.

"Oh my God.." Gwen muttered, looking around, "Tell me you're kidding. Tell me you're kidding. Is this a parallel universe?"

* * *

**I know I said 10 pages, I'm only at the 7****th**** page, I'm sorry. Ideas aren't really popping in my head for this one now but I swear, you'd like Switched (If you have read it) it's gonna be a plot twister next. c; little spoiler there.**

**If you leave me a review on there, I swear I'll write that before doing others.**

**This is written on the 2****nd**** August 2013, see you guys in a few weeks, maybe? Peace, yo!**

**Also if you like this, do favourite, follow and review! All is appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. My brain was being shitty and I couldn't come up with much but ****I'll give you a spoiler. While writing (dying, literally) this simultaneously, I decided that I'll make this adventure thing a little fun; everyone one of the characters would be the main person to a part of the story/ adventure. In this case, it's Kevin has the main character. It'll be followed on to every character.**

**I would have uploaded two chapters of any stories today but I fell asleep. :c**

**Disclaimer: Y'know the drill.**

* * *

Kevin's mouth parted a little when he got out of the car, he didn't say anything but just stared straight ahead. Honestly, the dark-headed teen couldn't have said of anything let alone thought of something. He was overly stunned at what he was looking at. Kevin tried to process a bit at what he was going to say but the words got tangled in his tongue and he hadn't any idea on what to say. This went on for awhile till he finally spoke in a dumbstruck matter, "Wow..."

"Yeah, wow." Repeated Gwen, she couldn't believe at what she was looking at either; she shook her head slightly at herself in disapproval, "this is so wrong."

The Osmosian teen broke off his stance to glare at his girlfriend, her little comment somewhat hurt him in a way. His face scrunched up in an offensive way as he turned fully to where his girlfriend stood, his voice decorated with a dramatically hurtful "Wrong? That's pretty mean, Gwen."

The red-headed rolled her eyes and gestured at what was before them, "Mean?" She forced a laugh, "You seriously have to be kidding, right? Look at this!" She flung her right arm in front of her to prove her point. She didn't like what she was seeing but her boyfriend thought of it the other way.

Beyond her arm was a normal town, actually, it was the one and only town the teens were familiar with- Bellwood. Nothing seemed to have changed except that maybe some buildings turned in different ways; they looked more modern and maybe some new buildings were built around. The only slight difference was those huge ass posters and billboard signs of a certain onyx-headed man everywhere. All the posters were the exact copy of each other: Kevin in the middle, smirking (of course). Being the debonair he claimed to be, he wore a fancy crown- the type you could find on those old, fat kings back in the medieval era; gold, surrounded with colourful gems and overly decorated. Gwen thought it looked ridiculous on him. Why was he even wearing it? And to top it off, Kevin here was also wearing a cape, the types you could have found on those kings too. It was mostly purple but it furry top was white; what animal had to die to make that ugly cape, Gwen wondered.

Words that couldn't have been missed where also printed boldly as a header of the poster in patriotic American font, with the white stars, elegant blue colour and all: THE BEST RULER OF THE WORLD, and at the bottom of the header followed: "IF YOU FAIL ONCE, TRY AGAIN. FAIL TWICE, BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF IT -Kevin L."

"Seriously Kevin?" Scoffed the annoyed ginger. She let her hips sway to one side and changed her stance, crossing her arms over her chest. "Worst quote ever."

"Don't look at me, Kevin here did it. 'Gotta say tough, he's right." He smirked at himself while rubbed the tip of his chin, admiring this version of him. He really wanted to meet himself now. This was so far the best dimension he has ever been, Levin was sure he'd have a good time here. "Bet he's super awesome though, but of course not as awesome as I am."

"Will you two quit arguing?" Inquired Ben; it was weird coming from him. The couple now let their gaze wonder to him. Both sharing the same expression, having an eyebrow raised to demand why he had interrupted them. Ben must have caught on to their intensions cause he quickly added, "Now c'mon, let's go look for this dimension's Kevin and us." He took a step forward, not looking very confident while ruffling a hand through his brown bangs, "Where do we start though?"

"That would be easy, Uncle Ben." Stated the other dark-headed teen who was also known as Devlin Levin, "Since Dad's the uh, 'ruler' here, it wouldn't be hard to find him..." Devlin took a gander at their surroundings, he just then noticed that no one was around; that was funny. "Did you guys just notice that there is _no one_ here?" he shared, "Is that weird like, we just appeared and we haven't even seen a single soul..."

"That's true..." commented Kenny, rubbing his chin. He looked around and finally decided it was best if everyone went around to explore the town; they didn't want to waste anymore time... Who knew when they would 'disintegrate' anytime? They didn't really want to die, there were a lot of stuff they wanted to do before that was going to happen like Ben watching the new series of Sumo Slammers _which _was coming on air soon, hell, Ben wouldn't miss that for the world. "Why don't we walk around town and figure out what's going on and where to find this Uncle Kevin, maybe we could ask him for help."

"Or maybe not, this Kevin looks like a huge jerk." Commented Ben, turning his gaze back to the billboard not far away from them, which then lead to Kevin giving him a hard nudge on the shoulder, "Ow! Not nice, Kev. See what I mean? Jerk."

Kevin was about to make another go on hitting the annoying brunette teen but unfortunately, his girlfriend had took hold on his arm, "C'mon guys, let's not waste anymore time a look for Kev." The second Gwen had held back Kev, Ben placed a hand on his chest and sighed in relieve; thank God for his cousin. Sometimes, he didn't know how he'd survive without her.

The gang soon left the car and went wandering around the streets. It was pretty creepy, no one was around and to their surprises, the streets were very clean. So clean that they could probably eat off the ground! Not that they would... "Where do you think Kevin would be during a day like this? Or at least, the rest of the people." Wondered Devlin allowed as he walked, taking the lead. He then turned to look at his teenage father. The rest of them followed by settling their gaze on the teen. Kevin was starting to feel a little intimidated, he had never liked attention.

"Uh..." he started but trailed off to thinking what he would actually do. Well, for starters, he would be probably working on his car during this kind of day and weather. But since this was the future and in the other dimension, he was married to Gwen so, he guessed he would be probably spending time with her here too... But then again, he was the ruler of this dimension so, what would he be doing now?

His face grew more pensive as the seconds went by; he finally admitted that he didn't know what he would be doing right now, "Since I'm the _king _here," he tapped his chin, still walking to nowhere in particular, "I guess I'd like throw parties often."

"What a great kind you'll be." Commented his red-headed sarcastically. He glared at her once again; the whole 'annoyed-at-your-boyfriend-for-being-ruler-of-the- world' was getting a _little_ annoying. "Why are you so against me being some ruler of the world? Is it because you're not the president of the world here?" His eyebrows rose in annoyance.

"No!" she blurted, "Okay yes, I mean, maybe. That's not the point, Kevin!"

"Then what's the point?"

"The point is... Shut up!"

"Look!" called Kenny, using his good arm to point to the direction beyond them. "People are there! I see people!" he said excitedly as he picked up his pace towards that direction, "I can see... A lot of red-heads?" Kenny made a face of confusion and stopped in his tracks, he was perplexed to why there were so many red-heads; gingers aren't really a very common thing where he came from. Kenny only knew one person that had red manes and that person was none other than his aunt, Gwendolyn.

"Holy..." muttered Kevin once he got next to Kenny.

Beyond them was a whole bunch of people, yes. Probably thousands, millions? Probably the entire neighbourhood. What were they doing you ask? They were just standing there, facing a large stage like thing. The stage's background was white with a monogram imprinted to it, 'KL'. Anyone would have guessed it was Kevin's initials. Moreover, all the females there seemed to have red hair, red and long almost like... Gwen's. The males were just fine...What was going on?

Everyone looked at Kevin then turned to look at Gwen, they kept glancing back and forth continuously between themselves for what seemed like eternity; a mixture of a smirk and curiosity on hanging onto their faces. "What?" the couple spat; they didn't like how the rest of their team where looking at them. Especially Ben, someone should slap Ben in the face a few times to wipe that smirk away.

"What's up with the red-heads? Overly obsessed with Gwen much?" giggled Ben, Kenny and his future son simultaneously. Kevin almost wanted to punch his brunette 'friend' at the very moment and leave him a nice black eye. Kevin had always thought black eyes and Ben are the perfect couple.

"Okay guys, being serious here. Let's look for Kevin." Gwen who was blushing madly had gotten serious-like. She started walking towards the direction where all the people were. The other four boys watched her back for a moment, taking a few slow seconds to process what was going on till they finally moved.

When approaching the crowd, the teens heard someone shouted, "HIS HIGHNESS IS HERE!" The second that happened, everyone was on their knees. The teens remained standing at where they were, slightly startled by the stranger's sudden outburst but that feeling soon died away and was replaced by an awkward feeling. They didn't know what to do and they had all made a decision to look at Kevin in search for answers.

Sadly, Kevin hadn't a clue what was going on and any other way to solve this.

"Rise." Another low husky voice joined in. It was loud- coming from a microphone perhaps? "That isn't your king." The voice said sternly, and then it sighed, "You guys seriously have to look before you react to anything."

"Can someone escort them up here?"

The teens knew who that voice belonged to now. It was too familiar and too well-known. It was none other than this dimension's Kevin Levin himself. They were about to walk away, changing their minds about wanting to see this dimension's Kevin. It was so awkward and embarrassing, what was this Kevin going to say to Ben? Was he going to laugh? Probably. But none of the teens could have saw this dimension's ruler cause he was so far away to where they were stood, all that could have been made out was a figure that was Kevin- leaned and all. And he was wearing normal clothes. Like, a white shirt and dark blue denim jeans, nothing king-like. That kind of shocked everyone, especially Gwen. No wonder someone had mistaken their Kevin to this one.

The second they took a step, some guards had surrounded them. They were huge and muscular and easily twice to three times the size of a human. Were they even humans? Kevin wondered mentally. They were dressed in suits and all, so much more class than any of them were wearing. One of the many men then spoke curtly, "Move."

An isle was created by the crowd as if they knew what was going on perfectly. Everyone just stepped aside and made way for the teens and the men. They had no other choice, the teens followed them obediently. During the process Devlin muttered to them, "We should have planned something than this. We're in so much shit right now."

Ben scoffed while he walked; he hung his head down, "Relax. This is Kevin we're talking about. What's the worst thing that could happen... Okay, maybe this is bad. But hey, we got a secret weapon. If anything happens, we'll just let Gwen handle him."

"My heroes." Whispered Gwen sarcastically, rolling her eyes during the process.

The teens were brought up on stage, where the other Kevin was. He looked elder... Okay, let's call him Elder-Kevin too. So, Elder-Kevin was on his phone, he seemed to be texting someone and he looked rather pensive doing it. His eyebrows furrowed and the tips of his lips were pulled downwards with a lot of force. He hadn't even noticed the other teens till one of those inhuman men spoke up, "Uhhh, your Highness, they're here."

"Mhmmm." Muttered Elder-Kevin not even bothering to look up, "You're dismissed." And with that the men nodded and disappeared.

Finally, just finally, after having the teens stand up there awkwardly, this dimension's ex-con looked up putting his phone back into his pocket, "So tell me-" he then stopped his sentence halfway and narrowed his eyes at something... Or well, in this case, _someone._

"Gwen?" he choked, his mouth now ajar and his eyeballs looked like they were about to burst out of their core. Gwen's only reaction was to scratch her head awkwardly, "Yeah?"

Elder-Kevin shook his head and shut his eyes as if to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or something. He opened them and the red-headed was still there. He walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders, "I don't believe it." He muttered softly.

Kevin, Gwen's Kevin, being the overly protective boyfriend he was sometimes had to take action. He wasn't going to let some creep touch his girlfriend's shoulders! Those were his and only his to touch. Well, however you look at it, it doesn't really make a difference but Kevin he had thought the other way. "Hey," he spat at his other self, "Why don't you lay off my girlfriend, I'm sure she doesn't like you touchin' her."

Elder-Kevin seemed to have ignored Kevin, he was too preoccupied looking at the certain red-headed. Gwen was feeling very awkward under Elder-Kevin's touch and wiggled herself free. "I don't believe it, it's really you." He muttered to himself again, staring at her in such awe. Gwen kind of felt like she was ogled on and moved back slowly to her gang. She never really liked it when men looked at her in such lecherous ways, but of course her Kevin was an exception.

Elder-Kevin was about to reach for her but Ben managed to intervene him by standing protectively in front of his cousin. Maybe Ben could be a huge annoying baby wit but sometimes, she felt as if Ben was also a brother she had never had... Besides Ken, she loved Ken but when it came to these kind of weird ass alien business, Ben had kid of taken Ken's place as a substitute.

Elder Kevin looked a little shock and was about to say something but the ginger had cut him off. "Look," Gwen said rather impatiently, behind Ben. She was starting to hate this universe more and more, "Kevi- I mean, your Highness, sir, okay, we're not from this dimension. Y'see we're from another dimension. My future son and nephew had messed with a prototype time machine and it's kindda busted now so, we can't go back to our original timeline. So, we're here now and we need help- your help actually."

Elder-Kevin's eyebrows burrowed once again, considering what his red-headed had said. He shrugged still oblivious to anyone else except his girlfriend; I don't think he knew another version of Ben and himself were there. Even if he did know, I don't think he would care. "I'll help your friends get back to where they were from."

Everyone smiled, especially Kenny, his smile was probably the brightest one.

"But," Kevin continued, smiling wickedly like some psychopath to himself, "I don't want you to leave, lovely Gwen."

* * *

**A tiny cliff hanger here, I'll just stop for now. I have to go to bed. Do you think it's good? I guess I added more humour to it. **

**Do you think that main character plot like I mention in a A/N is good? Should I go with that? Suggest something.**

**Leave a favourite, follow or review if you like my work.**

**This is written on 25****th**** August, I'll try to upload a chapter of something tomorrow. Peace, yo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**I'm getting busier, so I wrote this on my phone too. Don't blame me for too many mistakes! Ahh, this is for you guys.**

**Warning: this ending for Kev's part of the story sucks. I tried putting your ideas in but I got lazy so it only went half way. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own no character.**

* * *

"What? No!" Whaled a certain brunette man, "Dood, we're in a rush here. If we don't skip to the next dimension, we're all going to die!"

"I don't care," stated the elder looking man idly, "I'm sure I can fix the whole disintegration thing."

"You know how to work this thing?" Inquired the red- headed's boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. As an answer, the elder version of him shrugged and let his eyes lingered over to his girlfriend, "I help you guys get back into fix the time machine but in return, Gwendolyn stays."

"No." Said everyone simultaneously, even the red- headed herself. Elder- Kevin shrugged again, he didn't seem to be giving a shit to anything at the moment. "It's okay," whispered Kenny, "we got a backup plan already."

The elder version of Kevin must have heard this because he let out a small chuckle and look over to where the brunette boy stood lackadaisically, "Y'think I'll let you guys leave so easily?"

Gwen threw a glare at her future nephew, _Thanks a ton, Kenny._ And then she turned her back towards the elder version of her boyfriend to face her own. Her eyes glowed magenta for a second and she connected a signal to her boyfriend; they liked to called this little spell 'harassment' cause, when ever Gwen did this Kevin felt as if someone was harassing his privacy and brain.

This wasn't their first time trying it. They've done it before in random places like parks or a restaurant though, they both just got end up getting weird glances from people. Why? Cause, Kevin would have weird conversation that made his girlfriend sounded like some wanton twerp, _"Gwen! Stop harassing me. Just cut it out."_

_"But you said I could!"_

_"Just 'gimme a sec, and then you can continue with the harassing."_

Kevin nodded when he got the signal. They're brains were connected. After about a few seconds, the Osmosian spoke, "Okay. You win, other-me, we'll leave. If only you fix the thing for us."

The ruler of the world's eyebrows raised in excitement. He wouldn't have thought they would give her up this easily. Ben and the rest of the teens though were about to say something to argue but the quelling look Kevin was giving off shut them up. "I'll fix it up for you tomorrow. I'd like to spent time with her." He nodded towards the direction of where a red- headed stood.

Gwendolyn blushed. She literally blushed! Sure, he was a different Kevin in someway but, he was still Kevin. Her boyfriend shot a deadly glare at his mirrored self and went over to cup his girlfriend cheeks, soon after slamming her lips onto his own. That caught the little red- head by surprise. But the shocked sensation has been quickly replaced by bliss. She loved it when she gets unexpected kisses from him. Those were one of the little things she loved most.

Elder- Kevin watched in pure envy. He was so close to smacking his other self but held it in. Finally he decided to rudely move Ben out of his way and yanked the red- headed out of the heated kiss. Everyone stared at him, their eyes widen slightly. Everyone knew not to mess with them when they're making out. The boyfriend of Gwendolyn Tennyson was about to say something but she had beat him to it, "Okay. I'm going, _I'm going_." Her green emeralds wondered back to a boyfriend's face; giving him one last assuring look. She let the alternate version of her boyfriend drag her away.

"Dad!" Devlin sneered at his father, "Do you know what you have just done?" He couldn't believe his father would let that man- well, another version of his dad- take his mother away; that was way too easy! Kevin gave his son a bored look then muttered, "We're not that stupid, sport. We have a plan."

Being dragged by the ruler of the world wasn't that bad after all. Everywhere Gwendolyn went with Elder- Kevin, she received admiring smiles or even a salute wave. She felt like she was in one of those magical Disney princess movies; maybe being a princess wasn't that bad after all. Just noticing that he was dragging her to who knows where, she blurted, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He answered almost too naturally.

Eyes trailed from the back view of his body, Gwen felt at ease. She didn't feel like she was going to be harmed or anything. This was Kevin, not her Kevin but still a Kevin she had always known. "What happened to me... Here I mean?"

He shrugged, not even bother to turn back to look at her. His hands still had a firm grip though, it was gentle at the same time. Kevin here, had no intention to hurt her, "You disappeared. I've no idea where you went. Ben left Earth, I have no idea why either; haven't talked to him for years. Last time I saw you, you were 20."

He had already let her away from the crowd which was now leaving slowly, "and we were still dating.." He chuckled at the thought of it and shook his head slightly; dumbly smiling to himself, "We were on a mission, or something- I can't remember- but, you never came back. I refuse to believe you're dead but..." He left the thought hanging as if just talking about it has wrenched up all his old scars.

"It's been four years now, I thought I was going to move on." He continued, still leading the way though. "Then here you came along... And well, I'll just see what's gonna happen next."

Gwen's eyes stared as him sadly from behind and hauled to a stop. He noticed this, stopped too and turned around to face the female; eyes filled with sadness yet was inquiring, "Kevin..." She started off softly, being as laxly as possible, "Would I like it if you didn't let me go? Is it really worth it? What about what I want, Kevin? What if I was still alive and still is looking for a way to come back to you?"

"You would have came back a long time ago if you did look for me." Spat Kevin almost too curtly for Gwen's liking. The female threw a dirty glare at him, this man was still the arrogant selfish man he was. She loved it.

"What if someone was preventing me to do it? What about the other you, what would he feel like?"

Kevin gave her a calm little shrug that pissed her off more, "I couldn't care less about what would happen him. As long as I'm happy, that's all good."

"You're the ruler of Earth! Isn't that enough for you?" Demanded Gwen, he was pushing her way past her line. He looked at her in the eyes, dead seriously, "No. Do you think I want all this crap? The Plumbers put me in charge and my Magister came up with this whole king shit idea. Why? So he can make more money if aliens ever come 'sight-seeing' or visit our planet. In return, I get to stay here and be 'king' or I'll be kicked out of Earth! Plus, nothing's fine when you're not with me."

"That's pretty harsh but, that's not the point, Kevin! You have your own problems to solve so do we."

"I won't let you go, Gwen."

"I'm not your Gwen!" She shouted at him. Her eyes were glaring so much it was getting all teary.

"Okay. Here's the plan," announced the dark headed teen as he looked over to his future son, "We bust into the guy's house. Grab Gwen, and teleport. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Ben as he raised his hand childishly, "where's the guy's house?"

"Good question." Smirked Kevin, turning his head towards his best friend, "I have no idea."

Devlin squinted his eyes at the silhouette who was heading they're way, "Hey guys, who's..."

"RUN!" Screamed Gwen as she was sprinting towards her gang.

"What about the plan?" Asked kevin, still not moving.

"Abort it. Just. RUN!" She ran past him and then was followed bu the rest, Kevin wondered why they were running.

"Why are we running again?" Ben half asked, half shouted. Gwen didn't even bother looking back at him or answering, they have to get into the car now!

"Other Kevin let me leave, he said we only got a few minutes before we disintegrate! He didn't have time to figure out what was going on. So move your asses!" Within a few minutes they made it to the car. Ben immediately swung his hand to the dial before a flash of light appeared again, blinding everyone's matching-ish eyes. After a few seconds, they found themselves in an abandon looking place, Ben decided immediately that this wasn't their time so he flung his arm towards the dial again but nothing happened. He tried again but instead of getting any result, his Omnitrix said in its monotoned voice, "Request denied. Omnitrix in hibernate mode."

"Nope. It's dead but I got a feeling this isn't the place we want to go." Said Ben, pulling back his arm to introspect his annoying Omnitrix.

"Great," muttered Kevin, "We almost died and now we're stuck in this dump."

"Stop being a baby, Dad, Kenny has an Omnitrix too." Said Devlin happily, looking at the direction of his cousin. Kenny smiled wryly and shrugged, "Here goes." This time, he flung out his arm to the dial like his father did and once again, the bright light flashed again. They were ready for it, so everyone sealed their eyes.

Once they opened them, they were in a garage once again. "This it?" asked Devlin as he got out of the car. "Is this it? Please tell me it's it!"

Running through the auto-matic doors they had experience when visiting the same garage before, Devlin took the lead. The television was on; very high quality of a modern sport was on TV- Quidditch. Humans had derive it from the oh-so famous series of Harry Potter. It was an interesting game but, Devlin wasn't really a fan.

The dark- headed teen spotted a red- headed seated comfortable on the sofa before. But once she had heard the noise of the door opening, she stood up and spoke, "Zac?" Before turning towards the where the garage door stood. Her emerald eyes wides in confusion at the rest of the teens.

Kevin was the first to spoke, "Gwen?"

The red- headed look like the exact same copy of Gwen; same shade of green eyes, her beautiful auburn hair which was a little wavy now and her petite figure. Just that she looked slightly younger, The red- headed scoffed at Kevin and rolled her eyes, "No. I'm Madolyn. It's spelt _M-A-D-O-L-Y-N_. And you can't just barge into people's house like this and ask for someone." She crossed her arms and smirked flippantly, "Do you want to talk or do you want me to kick your asses out?"

Definitely not Gwen.

Damn, this girl was rude.

"Excuse _me_," Devlin rudely cut in. He didn't like this girl's tone and he was positive this wasn't his mother. "But- who the heck are _you_? And what are _you_ doing in _my_ house?"

"_You're_ house?" The unknown red- headed scoffed again. "I'm surely you're mistaken, squirt. This is _my_ house."

Devlin was getting ticked off as the seconds went by, "And who are you suppose to be, missy?"

The girls irritating smirk grew bigger, "Like I said, name's Madolyn. Madolyn Levin."

* * *

**Ahaha. Yep, Devlin's part of the story this time. I figured since this story is about Dev and Kenny. They get to be the main characters. So, this part of the plot would be longer.**

**Do you like it though? I apologise for the lamest ending of the Kev's ruling part. Oh god.**

**I thought the Quidditch part was cool. Still on the second book, I don't have time to read either.**

**Leave a favourite, follow or a review if you like my work. Join me and adventures today!**

**This is written on the 11th Sept 2013; hope to see you guys soon. Peace, yo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A new chapter as promised! **

**Hi!**

**SO I DECIDED TO GO WITH SOMEONE'S IDEA. **

* * *

Everyone started at the copy of Gwen quietly, they were all nonplussed by the sudden information. There would only be one and one explanation for this alone. But Devlin, he took this to his heart. He glared at the younger version of his parents as if they had just killed him and then shot a dirty look at the ginger girl, Madolyn.

"Where's your parents?" asked Devlin finally.

"You still haven't answered my question, squirt. What are you doing here?"

"Call me squirt one more time and I'll-"

Devlin couldn't continue with his sentence because his mother had already cut in before they could start a fight, "Devlin, I think that's enough."

She then settled her gaze on her look-a-like. "Why don't you just tell us where they are?" she asked, as softly as ever, "We need your parents' help."

Madolyn looked up at the ginger shrugged and then went to slump back down on the comfy sofa, oblivious to the fact that Gwen looked similar to her, "Mum and Dad went out, I don't know, probably some business stuff."

"Why do you act like they don't care about you?" blurted Kenny out of the blue.

Everyone turned their attention to him. They had all wanted to ask her that question but no one really had the guys too. Except him, maybe.

The sudden question made Madolyn raised an eyebrow and was followed by an exasperated sigh, "Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my parents. Dad, well, I love my dad. Mum, on the other hand, she's pretty hard to get along."

"But your Dad's Kevin, right? Kevin Levin?" asked Ben, wondering why on earth would someone hate Gwen.

"Yep," she nodded idly, wondering if the brunette headed boy had said his father's name wrong. Her father was the only Levin she knew and she believe there wasn't another plumber alive that has the family name Levin, "one and only."

"What about your mother?" asked Gwen this time, she really wanted to know if it was her. Why would she hate her own mother? The answer was pretty obvious since Madolyn looked exactly like Gwen.

The other ginger scoffed, "You mean step-mother. Her name's Keilyn or something. She used to be my mum's best friend. Then next thing I knew, bam, Dad and her got married."

Gwen immediately threw a dirty glare at her boyfriend with this new information. In response, he shrugged innocently and smiled.

"What happened to your mum then?" asked Devlin, "Don't you have a brother? Anything?"

Madolyn pointed to herself and said confidently, "Only child." Then she lulled her head to on the edge of the sofa and continued, "Mum left, I think, I can't remember. Dad was having a pretty rough time till Keilyn came along."

"Ah..." breathed Kevin, literally feeling better from his girlfriend's death glare, "Anyway, whatever, kid. Can we just get over with this and ask the other me to get his ass here?"

It was weird talking to himself in the previous dimensions, Kevin though; he still wasn't so comfortable with it. But what was he going to do? He had to deal with shit, so be it.

Madolyn's attention was definitely caught by Kevin, she got up to her feet just to look at him, "I still don't know who you people are and it's getting on my nerves. And, what do you mean 'the other you'? My dad doesn't have a clone." She then made quotation marks in the air to emphasise her point. Kevin was also getting impatient of her.

Now, who does she remind you of?

"Are you stupid or something?" spat Devlin, "Kevin's obviously your dad. And Gwen's your mum. You have her face, how can you not notice that?" He then let of an irritated groan, "I swear some people are just so stupid!"

Kenny stiffen a chuckle at this point, "does this mean I'm not stupid as you think I am, Dev?"

"Hard to believe but- totally, yeah," Kenny punched a fist into the air.

Madolyn didn't response to the rude jibe the two had made of her in her face. Instead, she was busy staring at her mother. Her mouth slightly dropped to a little 'o' as she stepped closer. She couldn't believe her eyes and for a second she felt them sting as if she was about to cry any second. She reached out to Gwen, her heart thumping like a mad cow. Was this really her mother? The mother that she had always dreamt of meeting?

She wouldn't know; she couldn't remember how her mother looked like. She was merely four-years-old when the incident happened. Her eyes scanned her mother's face, in hope of an answer magically appearing. But, wasn't all the evidence enough?

"Mum...?" she croaked, her voice barely a whisper. She was even surprise at how broken she sounded. Was this really her?

"I'm sorry Madolyn," Gwen started out softly, she wondered mentally why was she always dead in so many other dimensions. Was this her fate? Or was Kevin doing a very shitty job in protecting her. Either way, she didn't know, "I'm not your mother; I'm not from this dimension."

Madolyn didn't take it nicely; she let her hand fall back to her sides limply and she felt her face literally cracking. "What?" she choked, "No- I'm calling Dad."

She repeated what she said before and dug her hand into her pockets, "Im calling Dad."

A few seconds later, she already had a phone in her hand. She was terrified; the loss of her mother had scarred her and now having her mother (sort of) being an arm reach away but was about to leave was too much to handle.

It rang two times and Madolyn could hear her father, "Dad, I need you to get home right now." And she hung up.

The rest of the gang stared at the girl pitifully. Kenny and Devlin had suddenly felt rather guilty having to teased her. Kevin and Gwen also felt bad since they couldn't actually help her. Ben on the other hand, was just awkwardly standing there. He didn't actually have a role into this.

The gang then all took a seat as the younger Levin girl weeped. Neither of them had anything to say, and so, the atmosphere remained awkwardly quiet besides the sobbing of a girl and a few pats on her back.

It didn't take long till an engine could be heard from the outside of the house and seconds later, the sound of the main doors unlocking.

"Madolyn? Are you alright-" asked a certain dark headed, walking in hurriedly and was followed by wine red-headed. His hair tied into a horse tail from the middle; his green orbs widen as he saw the unexpected crowd. Both of them stopped dead shocked at the scene of all the unknown people in their living room.

"What is going on here...?" asked the female lady, her azure eyes washed in confusion.

* * *

** Yeah, Keilyn is a very random name. This chapter was pretty boring. UHM, hope you like it! Still thinking of the following plot... DON'T JUDGE ME! **

**This is still Dev's part of the story; Kenny is up next! (Few more chapters maybe) **

**This is written on the 16th Oct 2013. **

**Leave a follow, favourite or a review if you like my work. Join me and my adventures today! **

**Peace, guys!**


End file.
